


We've Come Too Far Now

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2019 [15]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Eleanor and Tahani as Soulmates, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Eleanor and Tahani consider what the end of this experiment means for them
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Series: Advent Fics 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916806
Kudos: 8





	We've Come Too Far Now

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Stay Another Day by East 17](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wNhdjoF-6M)  
> 

The ugly little clown house felt smaller than ever, the walls rippling ever closer as the clock on the mantelpiece finally starting to count down the last few hours they had there. The stupid thing never worked before, just showed her a time exactly ten minutes later than she wanted it to be. 

“There!” Tahani threw back the sliding doors of the bedroom to reveal the floor length gown she had wrestled herself into. Lilac, with white embroidery across the bust (and what a bust it was). Her hair was perfectly coiffed and as she demonstrated herself for all the living room to see, she looked off into the distance like her every hope and dream existed just past the kitchen window. 

The only person to witness this astonishing change in outfit, was Eleanor. “You spent all that time getting into that?”

“Of course!” Tahani broke her pose, looking more than a little affronted. “What did you think I was doing?” 

“I dunno! Coming up with a plan, doing some McGuyver shirt or whatever. Maybe paying Michael to let us stay.”

“Do you think that would work? I have extensive funds to draw from.”

Eleanor shook her head. “No. It won’t work. Fork! How did we wind up in this mess?”

“Well, if I recall correctly, we were sent to the Bad Place which has been masquerading as The Good Place for the past however many years and now that we’ve discovered the ruse, we’ve been given a mere two hours to get our affairs in order before we’re all reset.” Tahani said, before plopping elegantly onto the sofa. “This is like the time my good friend Kesha found out how truly horrific her company contract was.”

This was absolutely nothing like that, but Eleanor didn’t press the issue. Instead she opted to flop onto the sofa next to the woman who she had been told when she first arrived here was her soulmate. Maybe they were not soulmates after all. That would be the worst of this, if someone had lied to her about something as important as that. Eleanor tried with Tahani, for the first time in her life (death?) and against all odds it appeared to be paying off. They told each other when stuff was bothering them, they talked about their problems, and it was messy and icky and complicated but they liked each other better for it. 

“We’ll find each other though, right? Even after they reset all this?” Eleanor asked, pulling Tahani backwards into a hug and burying her nose in her hair. 

“Eleanor!” Tahani responded, aghast. “How could you think otherwise? We’re soulmates, of course we’ll find each other.”

Yet the promise felt hollow. “We could run away.” Eleanor suggested. “Take the train out of here, see where it leads.”

“We could.” Tahani looked towards the clock. “I don’t know, I think this might be the wrong outfit for running away in.”

“What are you talking about? It’s a fantastic outfit to run away in. You look fine as hell, girl. Just maybe wear a pair of boots rather than heels.”

Tahani hesitated for a second, worrying her bottom lip, before throwing up her hands and launching off the sofa. “Oh alright then. Let’s try to catch that train.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
